


Absolution

by taiyoukaimars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiyoukaimars/pseuds/taiyoukaimars
Summary: A speculation on Severus Snape's final moments, involving himself, the nearby ghost of Lily Potter, and years of guilt.





	

“I’m sorry, Severus.”

The sentence drifted over his supine form as he felt his body numb and slacken. 

“Lily?” he thought, wishing he could turn his head nearer to the sound. The ghost of a palm smoothed against his forehead, cool lips soothing his brow. 

“He was never your burden to bear, Sev. Thank you. I’m sorry and I forgive you.”

\--

The breath left his body in a barely audible gasp, her name on the tip of his tongue. In death, his body relaxed in a way it was never able to do in life, as he finally found the peace and absolution he was searching for, for so long.


End file.
